Miranda and Katie's guide to being a child of Demeter
by Hugs6
Summary: Nicholas Brewer has a way with plants and rule breaking. When he first learns of camp and is handed a "guide" by his cabin mates he knows that he can take his, and his cabin mates plant power to a WHOLE new level. All he needs is a little rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a quiet kind of problem. I get bad grades, I beat people up when I get really angry, and when no one's around I garden. My step-mother likes it when I garden. She won a garden club contest with flowers I planted and likes taking me to the community garden to help her pick stuff for Soup Kitchens. In other words for the past four years she and Dad have been married she's totally used me. But I'm surprisingly okay with that. She's usually really patient, though over dramatic. I've gotten kicked out of so many schools and Margaret has been good enough not to say a word about it. it's weird. You'd think my dad, who is tough and strong and usually strict would have yelled at me. Maybe he doesn't because of the ADHD. Or the Dyslexia. Or maybe he just doesn't have time for it.

My dad and I are opposites, especially when it comes to how we deal with anger. When I get angry I jump whoever made me angry, and not irritated or annoyed I mean REALLY angry, and go at him or her until they aren't conscious. I've been to several shrinks about my "anger issues". They didn't really help. See, when my dad gets really angry he goes silent. He doesn't talk to you, he'll talk to other people. And when he gets angry at me he stops talking right after saying this,

"Nicholas Brewer," and "What would your mom think?" Powerful guilt right there. I never met my real mom. I think she died, I'm not sure, dad never talks about her except to deliver that powerful punch to the gut with what would your mom think? He doesn't like it when I go to garden with Margaret. Margaret's always gushing about how I've got this almost magical way with plants and my dad thinks magic is some kind of joke.

School is torturous. Everyone is stone silent, afraid of the teacher, but I'm not afraid of the teacher, am I the only one? My math teacher hates me though. Says I'm different from the others... Says she'll get me one day. That just weirds me out. But it doesn't exactly scare me. People, two people, the only friends I have, say I should be afraid of her. That I am most definitely going to die at her hands, or at least her test scores. I'm maintaining a C average, which means I won't fail but... It's getting harder somehow. Every test is more torturous then the next and sometimes I almost break out crying... But I haven't gotten kicked out of this school, yet.

"Mr. Brewer, is there a problem?" We'd been given an in class test and since the entire subject went over my head I was kind of just staring at the piece of paper.

"No ma'm." I say quietly.

"Then get to work."

"I can't."

"You what?!"

"I can't."

"To the principle's office, now!" For some reason, she followed me, I could here my fellow classmates goofing off as soon as she left the room. For some reason, the principle was gone, all that remained was his pair off glasses, broken. So I tried to piece things together. He'd broken his glasses and walked the block to his house to get a new pair. Simple as that.  
"Should we wait for the principle?"

"He's taken the day off..." My teacher said with a laugh. Uh oh... Maybe she IS going to kill me.

It was then she turned into the storm spirit thing, and I got kicked out of school, the hard way.


	2. Chapter 2

**So. Reviews would be good. Shout out and mention the the first person who reviews. And a free minion.**

**Disclaimer- Actually since the only characters associated with Rick's books are Miranda and Katie (mentioned) and Chiron I pretty much own all the characters- plot however is mostly Rick.**

* * *

No one was going to believe me if I said my teacher beat me up, no one. My dad sat by my hospital bed talking to me to keep me awake. Personally it didn't hurt all that bad, but the doctor's said I was just in shock and the hurt would come. I caught a glance of my mangled self in the mirror as we passed and asked dad who that kid was. He laughed nervously (which threw me off because my dad does not get nervous.)

"That's you Nick."

"No can't be... My face isn't ripped up... I'd feel it if it was..."

"Nick you're in shock okay? You need to calm down..."

"Am I in trouble? Where are we going? Dad?" I hate hospitals, they've always made me feel scared and nervous and claustrophobic.

"No no you're not in trouble Nick. We're not going anywhere."

"Why're we moving?"

"We're not moving. Nick, you're going to be okay, just calm down." But I can't calm down, I'm in panic mode. I start crying and the tears hurt. Is my face really ripped up? What was that thing my math teacher turned into? I start sobbing and my dad hugs me and I think I'm going to die.

"Shh... Nick, Nick it's okay. I know what happened to you, and you're going to go to a safe place."

"Another school? It always ends the same!" I wail.

"Not a school, a camp, a safe place for people like you."

"People like me?! What?! What?! Am I really that different?! That weird?!" Really losing it now.

"No Nick, shh it's okay. You're going to a place for people who-" And thats when the nurses and doctors come in and that conversation is cut off.


	3. Chapter 3

**So. Reviews would be good. Shout out and mention the the first person who reviews. And a free minion. Anybody else really like Nick?**

**Disclaimer- Actually since the only characters associated with Rick's books are Miranda and Katie (mentioned) and Chiron I pretty much own all the characters- plot however is mostly Rick.**

* * *

I refuse platic surgery. Seriously, when one of the doctors suggest it I snap at him and my dad quickly tells him that that won't be happening.

If I wanted to look fake we'd have enough money to do it, but I'd rather look like a stitched up frankenstein's monster then a perfectly plastic barbie. Which was good because, studying my face in the mirror as dad and I drove to this mysterious camp- I looked a whole lot like a monster.

"Where are we going." I ask for the millionth time. It hurts to talk.

"Camp Half blood."

"Half blood? Who AM I?"

"You're a demigod. Son of a mortal, me, and an immortal, your mother."

"Whose my mother?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?!"

"She barely even told me she was an immortal. Names are powerful."

"I know. I've been called a loser enough."

"That's not what I mean." I lay back in the seat, scowling miserably at my dad and feeling completely and utterly in pain.

"Why didn't my teacher kill me?" I ask.

"Mist probably."

"What? She missed? Nope, all her strikes were completely on target."

"Not missed, Mist, like its foggy or misty?"

"But it wasn't Misty... It was quite hot."

"Let me TRY to explain. Mist is powerful, it causes monsters to remain hidden, gods to go unnoticed and demigods to be protected for any humans who would find it interesting to cage someone like you."

"You've officially freaked me out."

"Yeah, but mist can also hide things from demigods, it doesn't only hide things from mortals. And some mortals see through the mist. So what I'm assuming happened was someone came in, your teacher fled, and that person called 911."

"Makes sense..." I mumble, which means it doesn't.

"Here we are. Mortals can't pass through the boundaries, so you'll have to go alone." Dad gets out, gets my bags out of the trunk, hands them to me, then he pulls me into a hug, which is the biggest surprise that day was to throw at me. My dad doesn't hug.

I stepped through the boundaries, climbed the hill, with plants reaching out to me, looked up to admire the camp, and saw a floating sign over my head.

That was too much, and I passed out.

* * *

**So, if you're reading this you know who he's the son of, shout out to Mitchy, I hope that answered your question, thank you for reviewing! AND you get a free minion.**


End file.
